THE MAIN CAST MEET UP AT HACHIKO AND THIS HAPPENS
by Kascaboota
Summary: SERIOUS BUSINESS NOT A CRACK FIC AT ALL NO. DON'T MAKE FUN OK ITS MY FIRST TIME WRITING... M FOR /\HOT PASSIONATE YAOI LEMONS/\ MMMMMMMM


"YO PHONES LOL REDDY TO BEAT DOWN?" BEAT WAS BEING A DUMB JERK FOR NO REASON AND TRYING TO HIT NEKU-SAMA. WHICH IS NOT COOOL BECAUSE HES MY FAVORITE DARK DELICIOUSLY DEPRESSED EMO ORANGE SPIKY HAIRED HIPSTER UKE EVER.

"SHUT UP BEAT YOUR DUMB" NEKU GROWLED AND BEAT DID THAT WEIRD BWAH NOISE THAT MAKES ME THINK OF YOUTUBE POOP VIDEOS. (LOL POOP)

"NEKU BE NICE" SHIKI IS A SPOIL SPORT. BEAT KNOCKS HER OUT AND EVERYBODY LAUGHS BECAUSE THE BITCH DESERVED IT. NO ONE REALLY LIKES SHIKI. FANGIRLS ONLY LIKE JOSHUA! SPEAKING OF WHICH HERE HE IS CONVENIENTLY FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE THE GAMEEW ENDED

"HEY GUYS LOL" JOSHUA WALKED UP TO EVERYONE. NEKU LIKES JOSHUA BUT HATES HIM TOO. THEIR WEIRD LOL I DON'T REALLY GET IT BUT TO EACH HIS OWN

(AN : OH BTW I MEAN NEKU REALLLLY LIKES HAVE SWEET TENDER LOVING LEMONSEX TOGETHER WITH LIGHT BONDAGE IN THE MISSIONARY POSITION INSIDE OF THE DEAD GODS PAD ALL THE TIME. MMMM SO YUMMY, EVEN THE FISH WATCH IT. NEKU JUST TRIES TO HIDE HIS AFFECTION BUT EVERYONE KNOWS THEY HAVE THE HOTS FOR EACH OTHER. BUT ANYWAYS BACK TO THE STORY LOL)

"JOSHUA GO AWAY YOU SHOT ME STUPID COMPOOP(LOL POOP)SER" NEKU WAS NOT AMUSED. HE FALCUN PAWNCHED THE BOY IN THE FACE BUT JOSHUA HAS UBER HEALING POWERS LIKE ANY DECENT ANIME CHARACTER SO HE JUST GIGGLED AND FLIPPED HIS HAIR. SOOOOO CUTE, EVEN WITH A BLOODY NOSE.

"NOT UNTIL YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME. BEND OVER DEAR HEEHEE" HOT.

"LOL OK YOU'RE TOO HOT TO STAY MAD AT ANYWAYS. BE MY SEME~~~~~" THEY HAD HOT PASSIONATE SEX ON TOP OF HACHIKO AND ALL THE SCHOOLGIRLS TOOK PHOTOS AND TOUCHED THEMSELVES. THEY MISUSE PINS IN VERY YUMMY WAYS AND JOSHUA IMPRINTS DIRTY TALK ON NEKU. (AN: I KNOW LOL I'M SO DIRTY BUT ITS WHAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU WANTS AND YOU KNOW IT)

"YO DIGGITY DAWG N SHIT! RHYME'S RIGHT HERE BE DECENT. DAFUQ MAN!" HES NOT GOOD AT BEING GANGSTER LOL CAUSE HE LOOKS WHITE. HES A RETARDED ASIAN THAT THINKS HE CAN BE A WIGGER. ISNT THAT A FUNNY NOT OVERUSED JOKE? AHAHAHAHA LOL!

"MY MY BEAT SUCH A POTTY MOUTH. HOW OBNOXIOUS." JOSHUA PULLED UP HIS PANTS AND CHASTISED HIM SEXILY

"UM GUYS PLEASE BE NICE. MAKE HASTE NOT WASTE, AND DON'T CRY OVER SPILLED MILK JUST BECAUSE IT'S RAINING CATS AND DOGS ON A DARK STORMY NIGHT. I MEAN, IT TAKES MORE MUSCLES TO FROWN THAN TO SMILE AND YOU SHOULD NEVER LOOK A GIFT HORSE IN THE BUTT." SHE NODDED IN A SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALID OCIOUS WAY AND LOOKED VERY SURE OF HERSELF EVEN THOUGH THE OTHERS THOUGHT SHE WAS ALMOST AS ANNOYING AS SHIKI BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE YAOI WITH GIRLS AND HER ADAGES ARE WEIRD ANYWAS LOL I NEVER UNDERSTAND THEM.

BEAT STARED AT HER AND BLINKED

"BWAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~ YO WHY ARE YOU SO DUMB WHEN YOUSE MY SISTER WTF DID OUR POO(MORE POO JOKES LMFAO RUNNING GAGS ARE THE BEST)RENTS HAVE INCEST LEMON BUTTSECKS AND MAKE RETARDED BABIES OR SOMETHING?" LOL BEAT IS SO DUMB

"BEAT YOUR DUMB" NEKU AGREES WITH ME AS HEGROWLED LIKE A DOG EVEN THOUGH HIS NAME LOOKS MORE LIKE NEKU WHICH IS CAT IN JAPANESE IF YOU WERENT AWARE(BTW GET IT? LOL CAT LIKE MR H, WHAT A COOL EASTER EGG)

"YOURE DUMB TOO NEKU. LOL." JOSHUA IS PRETTY AND OBNOXIOUS.

"DAMMIT JOSHUA Y U NO ACT NICE" JOSHY FLIPPED HIS HAIR ALL BISHIE LIKE AGAIN (AN: -SWOON-)

"BECAUSE I'M COMPOOPSER AND I HAVE JESUS BEAM POWERS AND THE ABILITY TO TAP INTO FANON POWERS SUCH AS "MUSIC." I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT AND YOU CANT STOP ME. SO THERE." HE POUTED LIKE A STUPID SNOT NOSED BRAT OF A CHILD AND NEKUS HART ABSOLUTELY MELTED

"OK IM SORRY JOSHY. BFFS?"

"OK!" THEY HUG SWEETLY AND START MAKING OUT AGAIN AND SHIKI WAKES UP.

"HOW CUTE!" BEAT KNOCKS HER OUT AGAIN AND EVERYONE LAUGHS

SHIBUYA IS AWESOME.

POOP. THE END.

(OR IS IT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!)

AN: SORRY I DIDN'T EDIT A L OT. I HOPE THERE ARNT TOO MANY TYPOS OR GRAMMAR BADS. I PUT EVERYTHING IN CAPS SO YI WOULDNT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT CAPITULIZING IMPORTANT WORDS AND STUFF. STUPID NOUNS LOL.

Real AN:

I apologize for whatever brain cells you lost, but TWEWY needed a truly obnoxious eyebleeding all caps crack fic. xD

Not meant to offend anyone, because if you can love it you can poke fun at it. So if you flame just 'cause seeing someone joke about Josh/Neku pisses you off (because shipping is ** serious business.**)I will promptly lmao and ignore it like most authors would. (: 3


End file.
